


moonlight on your skin

by minhoscallousedhands



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, M/M, past newtmas, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoscallousedhands/pseuds/minhoscallousedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is shit at driving and Minho wouldn't stop giving him shit about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight on your skin

 

  
_‘cause we drove way too far_   
_now it’s just you and me in the dark_   
_baby i’ll take the weight from your heart_   
_wash the worries off your mind tonight_

 

Thomas just bought a new car.

He’s probably better off carpooling with Minho all the time since they live together anyways, but that would mean coming with him every time he needs a haircut. Who gets a haircut every two week? Minho. Yeah, it really is beyond him. Thomas loves him without question, but Minho loves his hair more than he loves his boyfriend.

(It’s not the main reason, just one of, but one that’s fun to point out. Main reason is Minho moved to another office nowhere near his.)

Now that he’s a software engineer at Google, Thomas finally had the cash to drive home a brand new Volkswagen Golf.. With some difficulties on the way. The fact that he graduated summa cum laude from MIT and _is_ a Google employee doesn’t change the fact that he’s the worst with directions. Okay, he’s a Brooklyn boy and he gets lost ridiculously easily even in Manhattan, but he’s been living in San Francisco for what? Five years now?

“Took you awhile to get home.” Minho snickers from his seat on the long couch, eyes still fixed on his client’s files he’s flipping through.

“Shut up, Minho.” _Every fucking day, and it’s been a week._ “I’m getting better at this.”

It’s not a fair game. Minho’s born and raised in Palo Alto. A Stanford royalty, if you will.

“That’s how you say hello to me? No kiss?”

“Cause your greeting was _so_ lovely.” he rolls his eyes at the word ‘so’.

The lawyer jumps up from the couch, smiling from ear to ear as he stands before his boyfriend. “Hello, hot tech guy.”

He tilts his head to avoid Minho’s lips. “You know what, I’ll prove it to you.”

“Prove what?”

“That I’m getting better at directions!”

Minho laughs as if the statement was the greatest punchline in the history of comedy. “No way. Even Google Maps can’t help you.”

“No Google Maps, surprise location, 0 comment from you til we get there.” Thomas states. “Tomorrow. We leave at 9 am.”

“Fair enough. You have..” he looks at his watch, “Fourteen hours to memorize the route. And you need to sleep too, cause there’s no way you’re going to drive me running on 3 hours of sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can continue making fun of me if I fail, but if i get you there? Not a single word about my driving and sense of direction.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Whatever Thomas did to get the route memorized, Minho didn’t know, and he didn’t want to. He slept early just so he won’t fall asleep on the way. There’s a possibility of them getting fatally lost and he’s not risking it.

“Can’t wait to see where you’re taking me, baby.” He teases from the passenger seat.

“I’m pretty confident about this.” Thomas smiles. “I even made a playlist for this, and had a good 7 hours of sleep.”

“Very nice.”

Thomas knows Minho well enough to detect the slightest hint of sarcasm without looking, but he just shrugs it off, bobbing his head instead to the beat of Calvin Harris’ _Summer_.

There’s _Summer_ and then _Sweet Nothing_ and another 10 of Calvin Harris’ song. Minho’s ears feel like they’re bleeding–Not that he’d know how it feels, but, Jesus Christ.

“You’re making me hate Calvin Harris.” the boyfriend whines.

Thomas was close to quoting Supernatural, but says “You can’t hate Calvin Harris.” instead.

“You said this was a playlist!”

“Of the best Calvin Harris songs there ever was!”

“Could you please, please, put your iPod on shuffle, baby?” Minho reaches a hand to his hair, ruffling it a little bit. “Please?”

Thomas does what he’s told and Demi Lovato’s _Cool For The Summer_  blares through the audio.

“For fuck’s sake.” MInho groans. “As if this wasn’t on the radio enough.”

Thomas laughs. “No complaining, babe. This was your idea.” He takes Minho’s hand and kisses the back of it. “Okay?”

Minho has a thing for Thomas kissing the back of his hand. He’d dub it as very ‘Blair-and-Chuck’. (Thomas had no recollection of Chuck doing _anything_  to Blair’s hand, since he slept through all Gossip Girl marathons Minho made him watch.) Anyways, holding hands and a couple of sandwiches and two cans of Coke shuts him up through _Radioactive_ , _Turn Down For What_ , _Take Me To Church_ (just a raised brow, nothing else), and about fifteen songs after that.

The route dawned on Minho mid- _Hotline Bling_. “Are you taking me to San Jose, Thomas?” It’s where their first shared apartment were, and Thomas is a hopeless romantic, so that could be it.

“What? No.” He peers at the signs on the highway. “That’s too far off.”

“Too far off? How far are we talking about?”

“Uh.. Couple miles.. Um.” Even Thomas himself can’t believe he deals with numbers for a living at that very moment.

“Jesus Christ, just tell me where you’re taking me.” he shakes his boyfriend’s hand off. “We’re pretty close to San Jose so, we might as well go there.”

“No!” Thomas yelps. “I’m-I’m-gonna call for help.”

“I’m right here. What’s the point of calling someone else?”

“The deal was not a word from you.” 

“Fine, who are you gonna call?”

“Newt.”

 _In the middle of fucking Hotline Bling?_  “Your ex, Newt?” Minho’s voice hikes.

“My co-worker, Newt.”

As if they were two different people. They both work at Google, yes, but Newt works in their worldwide HQ in Mountain View, and Thomas works in their San Francisco office. Minho is the jealous type, with a capital ‘j’. No, scratch that, all caps. It might as well be his middle name and Thomas knows this. Yet he calls Newt anyway–he didn’t really have anyone else to bother with the directions to Mountain View last night, and he doesn’t either now.

“Hello.”

Jealous boyfriend mouths Adele’s _Hello_ mockingly as the ex’s voice comes on the car audio. At least Thomas was smart enough to have his phone hooked to his car through bluetooth, one less thing to worry about when calling an ex while driving a time bomb that is his jealous boyfriend.

“Newt, I need help.”

“No shit.” Newt snarks, and Minho scoffs promptly.

“I think I’m lost?”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Will you shut up. Help me, please, my boyfriend is judging me as we speak.”

“Oh, brilliant! You have a type after all, Tommy.” His British accent gets thicker by every sentence, and he sounds more and more amused. Minho was damn near laughing, but he figured it’d be less interesting if Newt knew he’s been listening, so he shuts up. Who knew his boyfriend’s ex is such a delight?

“God damn it, Newt, will you stop? I’m sending you my location now.” Thomas eyes Minho to help him with that. “Minho thinks I’m taking him to San Jose.”

After a small beep at Newt’s end, he chuckles in delight. “You _are_ closer to San Jose than to Mountain View, you tosser.”

Minho covers his mouth tightly, his shoulders shaking from holding in a huge laugh.

“Shit.” Thomas mutters.

“Tommy, darling, you’re the American, and you’re asking a foreigner for directions. Learn to take a hint, will ya? You suck at this, just admit it. Let your poor boyfriend drive. I’ll tell him the directions myself.”

“There’s no need, pal.” Minho chimes in, laugh hanging at the tip of his tongue. “I’ve been spending my entire life in NorCal.”

“Poor thing wanted to take you to Googleplex.”

“Got it, man. I’ll take it from here, thanks.”

“Cheers.”

Minho explodes in laughter, and Thomas’s face turns bright red as he pulls over.

“Minho, stop it. It’s getting way too annoying. Especially when you bond with Newt.” he pouts.

“Bond? Sweetheart, he just sounds like a cool person, that’s all. I guess I can’t be rude to someone who saved me the trouble from fishing out our destination from you.” Minho softly answers, threading his fingers in Thomas’ hair. (Yeah yeah, Thomas has a hair thing.) “Please, let me drive.”

“This is embarrassing.”

“Baby, it’s okay. I mean, you’re finally taking me to Google’s worldwide headquarters. You made a playlist and sandwiches and brought Coke for this road trip. Not the point of this whole thing, but they’re all nice. Thank you.” he says, leaving a peck on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“You’re still gonna give me shit about my driving, aren’t you?”

Minho laughs again, but it warms Thomas’ heart this time. “A deal’s a deal. Come on, let’s switch places.”

“We’re no longer going to Googleplex, are we?”

“We will, tomorrow.”

Thomas isn’t surprised. “So where are we going now?”

“You’ll see.”


End file.
